Sengoku
| jva=Takkou Ishimori| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Fleet Admiral Sengoku (センゴク元帥 Sengoku Gensui), is the supreme commander of all the Marine forces in the One Piece world, his status apparent by the life-size seagull attached to his hat. He was one of the major figures along with Whitebeard and Garp while Gold Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present story. Appearance Sengoku is a roughly middle aged man with a long braided beard. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. He typically wears glasses and a full Marine Admiral uniform adorned with medals. The most distinctive feature of this uniform is a life-size seagull on top of his cap. Twenty years ago before the present storyline, while Sengoku was still an Admiral, he sported an afro and a beardless face. He also wore a less regal attire then than he does in the present storyline. Personality He appears to be a proud man, who is loyal to the World Government and never questions orders. He is somewhat biased towards pirates and seems to show displeasure towards at least one of the Shichibukai. He also can't accept any reason for letting a criminal go at all, even on the grounds of moral values. He follows the code of Absolute Justice. Abilities and Powers As the commanding officer of the entire Marine force, Sengoku has absolute power over every action the Marines do. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Gorosei. History Ohara Incident Twenty years ago before the current storyline, Sengoku used to be a mere Admiral. During his time as an Admiral, he received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders Sengoku gave the Golden Den Den Mushi for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, Sengoku is revealed to be the one who gave the Golden Den Den Mushi to Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the capture of Nico Olvia, Sengoku informed Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had freed Nico Olvia. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his men to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 396 and Episode 277, Sengoku informs Saul of the Buster Call operation on Ohara. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79 million on her in order to help catch her.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.41 Chapter 398 and Episode 278, Sengoku is informed of Robin's escape by Spandine. Meeting with the Shichibukai After Crocodile was defeated by Luffy and was stripped of his rank as a Shichibukai, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Mariejois, along with the various Marine officials attending there and whoever among the Schichibukai decided to show up. He had just shown up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Marine officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Sengoku attends the meeting in Mariejois. As Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he and everyone were suddenly surprised by Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. This was quite a surprise for everyone as Mihawk was the last person they expected to come to the meeting. Sengoku and everyone else were then later surprised by the appearance of Lafitte, who had somehow sneaked in the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Lafitte suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile. Sengoku was then told of Marshall D. Teach by Lafitte. Having never heard of Teach before, Sengoku told Lafitte that an unknown pirate without a reputation wouldn't be much use as a Shichibukai. Lafitte however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already have a plan to make Teach famous. With that Lafitte left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting, and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. After Enies Lobby After the big military mess that was Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some revealing news about one of the prominent figures involved. Sengoku learned from Garp, who carelessly informed Sengoku, that Luffy was the Vice-Admiral's grandson. Sengoku got annoyed at Garp at this revelation because not only did Garp withheld such information, but also because the Vice-Admiral didn't capture Luffy when he was in Water 7. Greatly annoyed, Sengoku ordered Garp to go back to Water 7 and capture Luffy. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438, Sengoku had learned that Luffy was Garp's grandson and ordered Garp to go back and capture him. He was most recently seen in Mariejois, with Garp and Kuma - being very angry about Kuma not being able to capture the Strawhats, voicing concern over them coming very close to the Marine Headquarters. He was also annoyed to a great degree by Garp. Trivia *"Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states," which is a period of Japanese history. Related Articles *Marines References External Links *Sengoku period - Wikipedia article about the Japanese period Sengoku is named after Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Grand Line Characters